Devil's Door
by Matthew Talbain
Summary: Ranma trades his life for his friends' safety at Jusendo, encasing himself in ice with Saffron. But at Ranma's funeral, an unexpected guest turns Nerima on its ear once again.
1. Prologue: Fallen

Devil's Door

A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over

by Matthew Talbain

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi, nor do I own Ah! Megami-sama. Nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't worry, Forgotten Yesterday is still on. I'm just having a hard time with chapter three.

------------Prologue: Fallen--------------

Blood spattered the landscape before him. His blood. The flames above him swirled mercilessly, his adversary pulsing with his fiery energies. The outlook grim, the young martial artist surveyed the scene around him. His fiancee's life hanging in the balance, he searched inside himself for an answer to this dilemma. He nodded, a lone tear falling to the bloody landscape, a single purifying drop whose repercussions would not be seen just yet. In this, the final proof that the martial artist was indeed human with human feelings, he saved himself from damnation.

For this next action would indeed be his last. He looked above, summoning what energy he had left in his body, leaping into the whirlwind of his own making. Manipulating it from within, the twister erupted first in flames as the martial artist steered it towards the blazing figure in the air. The warmth of the blazing conflagration washed over the phoenix prince, seemingly healing what few obvious injuries he had amassed during his battle with the young martial artist. However, with a single refocusing of his inner energies, the young man changed the blazing twister into a whirlwind riddled with frigid winds. The humidity of the surrounding air quickly condensed and solidified into large ice crystals. In mere seconds, both phoenix and martial artist alike were scathed and scored by masses of jagged crystals.

The phoenix, hindered by the intense cold and his efforts to dodge the myriad projectiles, could not focus long enough to regenerate himself. Bit by bit, his resolve was eating away, and below him, the boy with the bandanna was waiting. In a last ditch moment, the martial artist, his skin turning a frosted white, hurled the doll in his shirt to the ground, into the waiting arms of his rival. The boy caught her and ran for the spring, never looking back.

The martial artist, moving slowly due to the severe cold, grabbed his distracted adversary and locked his arms around him. Channeling more cold into his aura, his body began to freeze into large blocks of ice, the ice spreading from his chest outwards. He looked over the shoulder of the phoenix and saw his fiancee's eyes, her body and life restored. He closed his eyes in acceptance and intensified the cold, wishing briefly that he could have found another way, but knowing if he let the phoenix live now, he would never cease hunting him down.

Through the howling winds, through the biting cold, and through the pained screams of a dying phoenix prince, Ranma Saotome's last words echoed deep in the hearts of them all. A revived fiancee lowered her head in shame. A father wept for all of his misdeeds and the pains he'd inflicted upon his son. A hopeful father-in-law wept for the loss of a promising martial artist. A purple-haired amazon cried for the loss of her husband. A former rival, sometimes friend stared as his life hit him in the face, revealing the truth behind his own anger. A near-sighted rival fell to his knees in disbelief, praying to the gods above that it were not so.

"I wish I coulda lived longer..."

The tear-track on his cheek froze, the ice spidering over his face. His raven hair frosting white, his closed eyes frozen shut. And as the whirlwind slowed, setting the pair on the ground, it was plain to see that they had closed for the last time. To finish the picture, a large icicle had speared the two completely through, seamlessly merging with the crystalline water encasing the two opponents.

Moisture, in the heat of the thermal springs, began to leach off of the ice, the crystal prison melting quickly. Water began to run off of their bodies as they slumped to the ground in a lifeless mockery of exhaustion. The water remained cool, even as most of it evaporated and left the bodies damp. It was as though it were a final confirmation of the death of the most promising martial artist in many years. The cold water failed to change him into a girl.

A blaze of fire instantly melted and vaporized the remaining frost, and an egg appeared in Ranma's dead arms. The egg hatched, and the child Saffron stared at the dead body of its opponent. Kiima, Saffron's attendant, prepared to fly down to collect her charge when the latent energies in the air, and the remnant energies from the battle coalesced into his body. An adult Saffron, an adult FEMALE Saffron, appeared before them in a flash of white light. All of the mourners stepped back in horror, the realization that Ranma had failed to finish Saffron forever with his own death dawning upon them all. All but three prepared to run should Saffron seek revenge on the dead martial artist. Ryouga, Genma, and Mousse all stood, each summoning their own energies from within to attempt to avenge Ranma should Saffron look their way.

But she didn't attack. She bent over Ranma's body and, of all things, began to weep. Tears fell to the ground as she clutched at the damp remains of Ranma's shirt, her mouth moving but nothing more than soul-wrenching sobs echoing from within. Finally, she screamed a primal wail and lowered her head to his chest, crying desperately. The men of the party, thrown by the heart-wrenching scene, began to walk over, all thoughts of vengeance pushed from their minds, the only thought in their heads to comfort the wrecked woman before them.

She stood, holding his body to her chest as one would hold a precious treasure, her tears falling to wet his shirt as she looked at his lifeless face.

"Please...take me with you. I...I want to take responsibility for everything I have done in my rage. Please...let me atone for killing him."

And all thoughts of vengeance were pushed from their minds as they nodded. Akane, meanwhile, wondered why Saffron was looking at Ranma as though he were a dead best friend or love...

---------------Tendo Residence, One Week Later--------------

It was a calm Saturday in the Nerima ward. With Ranma gone, Nabiki and Kasumi had both realized how boring life was without the martial artist. Be it his charm, his luck (or lack thereof) with women, or his extremely acute ability to attract all manner of trouble, he kept things interesting.

For Kasumi, however, the feeling was intensified. She had realized only a day after he'd left that she missed the young man, and everything about him. She missed his smile in the morning, with his arrogant swagger and his cheerful "Mornin', Kasumi!". She missed all the times he'd secretly help her in the kitchen after everyone had gone to bed, winking at her in a conspiratorial manner and turning what used to be a chore into a late night show. But most of all, she missed the way he'd listen to her when she broke down and needed a shoulder to cry on. The way he'd always cheer her up with his indomitable will and his inability to give up. In her eyes, Ranma Saotome never would lose.

As she sat immersed in these thoughts on this Saturday, she happened to be setting the table for dinner when a knock came at the door.

"Oh, my! Nabiki, could you please set the table? Someone is at the door!"

A simple nod for her answer, Kasumi stood and quickly headed for the door. As she opened it, she met the somber faces of Akane, Ryouga, Soun, and Genma. A smile lit her features as she saw Akane, and she wasted no time in quickly enveloping her sister in a hug.

"Oh, Akane! I knew Ranma would bring you back! I'm so happy you're all home!"

As she escorted everyone in, she realized that they were all somber, and that there were an extra two people bearing a large pine box. The sight of these tall young woman bearing a large box such as this as lightly as they were wasn't new to her, but the women, one tall with silver hair and a large sword at her side, the other slightly taller with brilliant red hair and white bangs, and the box themselves were new. Suddenly, she realized the lack of Ranma's nearness, the lack of warmth his very presence exuded.

"Uncle Saotome...where...where's Ranma? Is...is he dropping the Amazons off at the Nekohanten?"

A shake of Genma's head caused Kasumi's uneasiness to turn into full-blown fear. She turned to the young women bearing the pine box, stared as they laid it down in the dojo. Hesitantly, Kasumi moved to the pine box. Hoping against hope that it contained spoils of battle, contained gold or even the young woman's clothes, she opened the top.

Nabiki rushed into the room from the dining area when Kasumi's wail pierced the afternoon air. She moved to her sister's side, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Wondering what could cause her sister such distress, she looked around the room. Noting the open pine box behind her sister, Nabiki lifted the lid herself.

Nabiki almost fainted. Her whole world came tumbling down around her, as Kasumi's had done. She'd come to rely on Ranma, had come to trust him. It was hard not to. Ranma was never late, never did anything truly wrong. Ranma's only vice was his impeccable talent for getting into trouble or intensifying it by accident with his inability to think before he spoke. He was a good person. He gave without expecting much, if anything, in return, unless there was the possibility of a cure for his curse. He never broke his word, never failed to keep his promises. And he always paid his debts, even if it meant he'd have no money of his own for a while.

And now, before her, Ranma Saotome was dead. He'd kept his promise, oh yes. He'd saved Akane. But now, Nabiki realized he'd paid a debt. His debt had been bringing Akane back. And he'd gone broke in the process of doing so. Only this time, there would be no recouping his losses. Nabiki clapped three times and bowed her head, refusing to let even Kasumi see the tears she was shedding for the fallen martial artist.

Another knock on the door resounded, and this time it was Akane who answered. Everyone in the else heard Akane's gasp and exclamation over Nodoka Saotome's own.

"Akane-chan! How good to see you again! My son must be resting after his journey. Oh, it's so good to see that my son came through. I'll just leave my things in the dojo for now, Ak...Kasumi-chan, Nabiki-chan, what's wrong? Oh, kami-sama...!"

Nodoka had entered the dojo, a large duffel bag in hand, with Akane behind her. As she laid eyes on Kasumi and Nabiki, she set the bag down and rushed to see what was the matter. As she neared the two, she spotted the open casket and spied her son's remains inside. And, like the two before her had, she lost all resolve and cried.

She'd never truly know her own son, her own flesh and blood. When he was six, she'd practically signed his death warrant when she traded away her opportunity to watch Ranma grow for a mere slip of paper. Had it not been for that damnable slip of paper, her son may have grown into her family art. He never would have left home, never would have acquired so many fiancees and rivals. He'd have learned to think before speaking. He'd never have lost his life so soon. Now she'd never be able to hug him, to tell him how proud she was of him. She'd never see her son walk across the stage at graduation, never see him enter college. She hadn't really even gotten the chance to know him, to know his dreams, his desires. She never would, now. And so she cried.

-----------------The Funeral, Two Days Later----------------

The entire neighborhood of Nerima was decked out in black in honor of their defender's demise. Not a single citizen of Nerima was absent from the gathering in the cemetery, not even the Kuno clan. Countless times had Ranma saved the district, and at any cost. Muggers, thieves, and criminals of all types had long since ceased operation in Nerima. The yakuza for the entire Tokyo area had packed their bags and headed for Kyoto mere months after Ranma's arrival nearly two years ago. For all of this, Ranma's passing was mourned. Only three people did not arrive in black. Akane Tendo, refusing to mourn the man she still labelled a pervert, wore a pair of jeans and a sweater. Genma Saotome wore his usual gi, though Nodoka had forced him on pain of very gruesome death to wash the damned thing. Even the female Saffron wore all black, going so far as to cover her face with a veil. Finally, one unknown character, a tall young man with a long white hair covering one half of his face, wore nothing but white. In his hand, he carried a single red rose.

Even Tatewaki Kuno came to the funeral in black. He carried with him his family katana, and wore an expression that revealed true regret at Ranma's passing. As the priest finished blessing Ranma's body and grave, he stood up and walked to the podium to speak, surprising nearly everyone in the crowd.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to express our regrets at the passing of one of our own. Indeed, Ranma Saotome was one of us. He defended our district from many misfortunes, from thieves to natural disasters. At any cost, Ranma would defend those around him, even his own enemies. I am ashamed to say that I was one of those. Recently, it was discovered that my sister had been lacing my food with many potent poisons, causing many delusions that I could not dispel. In this haze, I treated an honorable man like a despisable dog. I am truly sorry that I can now never call him my friend."

Tatewaki stepped forward and laid his katana on Ranma's coffin before stepping back, and Nabiki took his place at the podium. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and felt Kuno's strong hand on her shoulder. Surprised at the gesture, she nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Ranma was a strong person, in many ways. He never gave up, never let anything get to him. He always came out on top, no matter the odds. He always paid back what he borrowed, even if it meant he'd go broke for a while. I remember once, he was in bad need of a new shirt, and there was one he'd had his eye on for a while. But the day came when he needed to buy it, and I'd even set aside his debt so he could get it. The day passed, and the next morning, I woke up and found an envelope filled with money and a note from Ranma. I never got the chance to give it back to him...and I never told him how much he meant to us. He was a true friend, and an honorable man. He will be missed."

Nabiki stepped back to mild clapping after laying a new set of formal Chinese tangs on the coffin and buried her face in her hands as Genma Saotome stepped up to the podium, earning himself many scowls and hateful glances for his choice of attire.

"My son was weak and foolish. I should know, I raised him! There was never a day when he didn't complain about hunger on the training trip. I was never hungry, how could he be? He couldn't even master the Neko-ken. My son deserved what he got. He didn't die because Saffron killed him! No, my son died because he gave up looking for any other way to win. He killed himself in order to stop his opponent, and he even failed to do that! Stop crying over him! It's not right to cry over one so weak! You shame yourselves!"

As this speech came to an end, too many eyes were riveted on Genma for him to feel comfortable. Everywhere in the crowd, he could see various weapons being drawn and sharpened. He even heard his own wife drawing her own katana. Genma was saved, but barely, by Mousse and Ryouga each taking a turn to speak for the deceased.

As the day wore down, many people had a tale to tell of Ranma's heroism. The local police all told of how he'd helped apprehend a murderer, or how he'd stopped many car chases on foot. Local chefs and restaurant owners told of how Ranma had spiced up business by waitressing or even by cooking in his special martial arts way. Each tale ended with the teller laying an article on Ranma's casket. In some cases, it was food. In others, the teller left a weapon, or a piece of a building. One person, Sayuri, even placed a lock of her hair on the coffin, along with a love note. Finally, the tales ebbed until only one person remained to speak. Kasumi Tendo stepped up to speak.

"Ranma Saotome was a true friend, and an honorable man. He'd always have a shoulder to cry on, no matter how gray his day had been. He always had a smile to spare for everyone, and he always gave of himself. Even now, he gave his own life to save my little sister's. He always helped me at night, after everyone had gone to sleep. He'd always listen to my troubles, never getting annoyed or short with me. He'd always cheer me up, going out of his way to buy little things, like roses or books, just to make sure my smile never left. And he always told me to live my own life, to follow my dreams. For all this, I loved Ranma. He was like a little brother to me, and now he's gone."

She took a deep breath, and wiped away her tears.

"One night, right after Ranma and Akane had a particularly nasty fight, I woke up to get myself a glass of water around one in the morning. I found Ranma crying alone in the kitchen. I walked up and hugged him, and he poured out his soul to me, even as he tried to say he wasn't crying. He told me about his life on the road, how he'd hated his father's beatings. He told me how much he'd missed his mother, how much he'd longed to give up being a martial artist if it meant he could see her again. But he never gave up, and that night he told me he wondered if he'd made the right choice by not giving up. He kept telling me of various training exercises that I can't repeat, or Uncle Saotome won't leave here alive. But what surprised me was when he told me his dream. He told me that night that he didn't want to be the world's greatest martial artist for himself. He wanted to protect others, and it was necessary for him with people like Herb, Taro, and Happosai around to be the strongest. But most of all, he told me, he wanted to be free. Free to do as he wished, to become a police officer or a martial arts sensei. Free to choose his own path. But he never could choose his own path, and for that, I am truly regretful. I regret that I no longer have a valuable friend, but also that Ranma will never be able to choose his own path."

A lone tear fell as she bowed her head. She stepped forward and laid a picture of herself and Ranma on his birthday. It had been taken only weeks before, and featured Ranma unwrapping his present, a beautifully patterned silk shirt featuring a dragon wrapped around the sun, and hugging Kasumi. After this, Kasumi stepped back from the podium before she lost all resolve and broke into tears then and there. As she stepped back, the unknown visitor simply stepped forward and laid his rose on Ranma's coffin before taking his place at the podium. He lifted his head, revealing to all a mysterious face, mouth shrouded by a length of ribbon. He did not speak, he merely closed his eyes and let a single tear fall. As this tear fell, something miraculous happened.

A burst of black light erupted from the casket, and all of the treasures left upon it were somehow gently placed on the ground near it. The lid, however, soared into the sky before being consumed by the dark light, as though being slowly eaten away by fire. The light died away, revealing a figure standing amidst the ruins of the casket. A short pigtail fluttering in a light breeze, his blue eyes opened, revealing swirling depths familiar to all there, with the exception of red and black highlights swirling in the cobalt. His muscular chest, decked out in the formal shirt in the picture of himself and Kasumi, heaved as though breath were rushing to fill his lungs. He was slightly taller, and before everyone gathered, flexed his muscles unconsciously, reaquainting long-dead muscles with life once more.

Had anyone in the crowd besides the mysterious man had ethereal vision, or any divine or hellish blood, they would have seen a pair of long, black-feathered wings unfurl from Ranma's shoulder blades and three marks, a pair of slashes under each eye and an x-shaped mark in the center of his forehead flash before all disappearing. His eyes, refocusing slowly, blinked rapidly before the light died out completely.

Ranma fell, limp and unsupported, to the ground. Caught in the embrace of no less than fourteen people, Kasumi Tendo and Tatewaki Kuno included, Ranma was taken to the local clinic. Everyone needed to hear for sure it was Ranma, and that he was alive.

The only person who did not leave the cemetery was the tall, mysterious young man. Looking down at the pile of treasures, he raised his hand and sent them to Ranma's room in the Tendo Dojo. Sighing, he looked at a nearby tree and nodded. From behind it appeared a tall, young-seeming woman with platinum hair. A starburst under each eye and a larger one in the center of her forehead decorated and accentuated her exotic, tanned features.

"It's been a long time, Kami-sama."

The man merely nodded.

"Oh, come on. Drop the mysterious act. I know what you're like under all that, and I'm the only one here!"

A low chuckle escaped from under the ribbon.

"I never could fool you, Hild-chan. I guess it just gets to be habit after so many years."

Hild nodded cynically.

"Uh-huh. Or you just get your jollies by frustrating the hell out of everyone. So...the new recruit looks great. I haven't seen a demon with this much potential in...ages. He'll need some training, though..."

Kami-sama nodded, smiling broadly under the ribbon.

"Yes. Though it was only because of the balance that Ranma joined YOUR side. No, Hild-chan, his spirit is too good to be JUST a demon."

Hild stopped and stared at the man for a moment, what he said lingering briefly before her eyes widened dramatically.

"You mean..."

Kami-sama merely nodded. At this, Hild yelped and rushed into his arms, giddily dancing and singing like a little schoolgirl.

"He will have to have some intensive training, though. And he will need all the willpower and fortitude he has if he's going to make it through the challenges ahead. Say, shouldn't somebody tell Ranma thnat he's a de-"

Hild silenced him by pulling off his ribbon and kissing him fiercely.

"Shush you. I'm just glad we found him. Now, less talkin', more lovin'!"

Kami-sama merely chuckled and uttered a hasty "Yes, ma'am!" as the pair vanished, leaving behind only the still world of the Nerima cemetery.


	2. Chapter One: Stories

Devil's Door

A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over

by Matthew Talbain

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi, nor do I own Ah! Megami-sama. Nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin. But that comes later...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for disclaiming Rurouni Kenshin so early in the story when the Kenshin elements aren't going to occur for a little while. This chapter begins three days before the funeral. Note for my reviewers:

I had no clue you guys would like this that much. Seriously. I guess I'll have to keep it up. Now...ON TO THE STORY!

------------Chapter One: Stories--------------

It was a beautiful day in Azabu-Juuban. It was the kind of day that many people enjoyed to the fullest.

A day where couples strolled through the park, basking in the sun's glow with each other. A day where many girls staked out various arcades, intent on gaining a boyfriend. A day that one particular young woman intended to take full advantage of.

Michiru Kaiou sighed happily as she soaked in the furo, letting the warm water sluice over her skin as she stared at the ceiling. She hadn't had much opportunity to relax like this in a long, long time. Setsuna had said that the senshi could relax for a while with the defeat of their last enemy, Metallia. So Michiru took that to heart, and just soaked in the furo.

She hadn't just relaxed like this since she'd last seen HIM. Michiru smiled and shook her head, climbing out of the tub and toweling herself dry. As she dressed, she took the time to make a mental note of where her family was. Haruka was busy in their bedroom, working on her homework. The noise downstairs told her that Hotaru was watching her favorite show, some martial arts thing from Nerima. But Setsuna...

A loud knock on the door answered Michiru's unspoken mental question. Hastily tucking in her shirt, she opened the door and stepped out, as Setsuna stood before her, with something in her hand.

"This came in the mail for you today."

Michiru took the envelope, which was marked in a vaguely familiar handwriting, as she and Setsuna walked downstairs. She took the time to look in on Hotaru, who was watching the television, bouncing up and down in her seat and yelling things like "Go!" and "YEAH!". Michiru shook her head and smiled, glad she was a part of this family. She sat down at the table and began to open the envelope.

Setsuna, for her part, was outwardly calm and collected as she drank her coffee. It was, after all, an auspicious day for all of Juuban. But not for her. She, as the senshi of time, could see various futures and aid them in coming about. She had made it her duty for one particular future to come about. As such, she had taken the time long ago to memorize how every branch in the path she wanted would go. After Metallia's defeat, there should have only been four. Two in which Mamoru and Usagi split up irreparably, one in which a fight between Usagi and Rei split the inner senshi up for good, and the last, and worst, one was a future in which Hotaru's health worsened steadily, eventually killing her, with the Outers soon following out of heartbreak.

But all of those were now impossible. Mamoru and Usagi seemed cemented together, though Usagi's parents never let her out alone with the man. Hotaru's health was steadily improving, and Rei and Usagi seemed closer than ever. But none of that was why Setsuna was staring at Michiru's envelope like it was the plague. She was staring at that envelope because she'd never seen it coming. She should have, no matter what. But she hadn't. She waited intently for Michiru to open it, waited for her to read it, and watched for her reaction.

Hotaru was jumping up and down now, cheering as her hero, Ranma Saotome, once again defeated Ryouga Hibiki. She loved watching this show, Nerima Wrecking Crew. It had started a few months ago, from some uknown company, but it had taken off. Now, everyone knew the names Ranma Saotome and the rest of the crew. In fact, it even had a cult following. Hoatru had seen it at her friend Chibi-Usa's house and had fallen in love with Ranma long ago. Everyone believed it was just a show, but Hotaru and the inners all knew it was real. They'd been through Nerima enough times to know that much.

Today's episode was an adventure in which Ryouga had learned a blast attack, a technique named Shi Shi Hokodan. Hotaru had been worried at the beginning, seeing Ranma try his hardest to pull off the technique and failing. She'd been on edge as the one-week deadline came heart-stoppingly close. And she cheered when Ranma revealed to Ryouga his own attack: the Mouko Takabisha. Even with Ryouga's Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan, Hotaru was sure Ranma would win this one. And he did.

Hotaru cheered and giggled as she switched off the television, the show over. She started to head upstairs when she heard a loud, agonized wail from the kitchen. Instantly, she turned around and ran as fast as she could to the kitchen. A loud series of thumps told her Haruka Ten'ou, her Haruka-papa, had heard the scream too.

Both stared as Michiru clutched a piece of paper to her chest, sobbing pitifully on the floor. Haruka was the first to react, kneeling to the floor and pulling Michiru's head to her shoulder, wrapping her arms around the sobbing woman. Michiru instantly threw her arms around Haruka's neck, crying into the crook of her love's neck as the piece of paper fell to the floor.

"He's dead, Haruka. He's dead, he's dead. He can't be dead, but he's dead!"

Haruka was confused. She'd never heard Michiru even speak of a man other than Mamoru, and here she was crying as if her lover were dead. Haruka nodded to Setsuna, who bent over and picked up the envelope. Hotaru was currently hugging Michiru and whispering that everything would be okay.

Setsuna began to read.

"My dear daughter Michiru, I would first like to apologize for not writing to you more often. I am sorry your father disowned you, and want you to know I love you very, very much. It is so hard for me to tell you this, but recent events have taught me that a mother should spend every moment she can with her children, lest they be taken from us before we have a chance to even tell them that we love them."

Setsuna stopped, and a cold sense of dread began to wash over Haruka. Michiru's sobs were ebbing slowly, and Hotaru was now focused on Setsuna, who took a sip of her coffee and read further.

"I would like to change the way I have behaved. I am ashamed at myself for distancing myself from my own daughter because of sexual preference. A very important person to us both taught me that no matter the circumstance, we should love unconditionally our family. I have danced around it enough. Ranma is dead, Michiru."

Michiru's sobs had ebbed completely, and Haruka began to put the pieces into place. Hotaru's eyes had widened at the word "Ranma", but continued to watch Setsuna. Michiru, too, turned to Setsuna, making it obvious that she had only read that far.

"Ranma has done many unbelievable things, my daughter. So many that it would be impossible to list them all here. I shall name only the important things. Michiru, there is a show on television, a show called "Nerima Wrecking Crew". It is a show a friend of Ranma's, Nabiki Tendo, started to make some money. It is actually a collection of videos made by Nabiki of Ranma's various adventures. Ranma was a world-class martial artist. He defeated a Chinese prince, he fought a ghost-cat. But his greatest achievement, and the cause of his death, was the defeat of the god Saffron."

At this, Setsuna herself started. She sat down, and began to read a bit further.

"Ranma defeated Saffron at the cost of his own life. Enclosed is a DVD that Soun, Nabiki's father, made of the day Ranma died. I am so sorry, Michiru, and I know you loved Ranma very much. I was only reunited with him weeks ago, and now he is torn from me once more. This is why I apologize for being such a horrible mother. My love for Ranma was tainted by a curse and that damned pledge, and I never told him I loved him. And now he's gone. I don't want that to happen again, Michiru. I love you so much. Love always, your mother, Nodoka Saotome."

At that, Hotaru's own eyes shaded with tears. Haruka lifted Michiru up in her arms, and sat her down on the sofa. Setsuna walked in with the letter and its envelope and handed them both to Michiru. As Haruka stroked Michiru's hair, the aquamarine-haired woman extracted a mini-DVD and handed it to Setsuna, who placed it in the DVD player. Setsuna gasped as a certain pigtailed figure appeared on the screen, glaring at a winged figure in the distance.

"It can't be him!"

Nobody paid attention to Setsuna, their eyes all riveted on the battle on the screen. They all gasped and stared as Ranma, again and again, refused to give in. They watched in anticipation as he fired his Hiryu Shoten Ha, leaping into it himself. But finally, they all bowed their heads as Ranma set the whirlwind aflame. Before their very eyes, Ranma's body began to burn as he headed for Saffron. And suddenly the flames were replaced by ice, and Ranma latched onto Saffron. Michiru and Setsuna began to whisper "No!" repeatedly, rapidly, as Ranma's body began to freeze with Saffron's. And they both screamed as Ranma and Saffron were speared by a giant icicle as the whirlwind died. And the DVD ended.

Hotaru was in tears, Michiru was crying in Haruka's neck once more, and Haruka was staring at the screen, wondering how the hell a human being could gain such powers. However, Setsuna caught her attention as the older woman suddenly slumped to her knees, her face cradled in her hands as she sobbed.

Soon, everyone in the house was staring at Setsuna. The ice queen, crying? It was impossible. Yet there it was. Hotaru walked up and hugged the crying woman, who hugged back and smiled.

"Setsuna-mama, don't cry. It's okay."

Setsuna nodded, and sat down on the sofa, Hotaru in her lap, and smiled sadly.

"I'm very sorry for scaring you like that, everyone. But...it was him. It had to be him. And I lost him again, without ever getting him back."

Hotaru started and looked up at her.

"You mean, it wa-"

Hotaru was cut off by Setsuna laying a finger across her lips, and Hotaru began to tear up again, wrapping her arms even tighter around Setsuna. Setsuna looked up and sighed.

"I have to explain this to the rest of the scouts. Give Usagi a call and tell them to meet us over here. I'll explain all in time."

--------------Kaiou Residence, Fifteen Minutes Later----------------

Five young women and one man met at the door of the Kaiou house. Usagi Tsukino, age 17, knocked hesitantly at the door as she turned to her friends. It was a bright, sunny day, and all of her friends but Ami looked morose and sad. In fact, they all looked as though they'd been crying. She shook her head and wondered what was going on as the door opened.

All of them walked in and sat down. Usagi was just about to ask the others what was wrong when Haruka walked in alone. She looked up and sighed.

"Sorry for makin' you wait, guys. Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna'll be down in a bit. Michiru's brother died a few days back. She just got the letter this morning."

With that, she pointed at the much-crumpled piece of paper and sat down in her armchair. All the senshi started. Michiru had a brother! Mamoru shook his head. No wonder Haruka had laid off teasing him this time. Usagi felt sad for Michiru. Everyone began to fidget, and three of the seven people were lost in their memories, each one holding their own piece of paper.

Rei Hino hugged her knees as she remembered him. It had been so painful, watching him cope with that awful technique. No poor boy should have had to go through that. But Ranma's father had forced it upon him. Rei sighed. When she had first seen Ranma, he had been in her grandmother's lap, and he'd been purring. After that, Rei's grandfather had stepped out and explained to Rei what had happened. And when Ranma woke up, they became each other's very first friend. When his father had showed up, weeks later, he'd dragged Ranma away, kicking and screaming. Luckily, Ranma had remembered the shrine's address, and the two had remained in contact. But now, Rei's first friend had died. Kasumi, who Ranma had taken to visit Rei some time ago, had sent her the letter this morning. Rei sighed and clutched her knees tighter.

Makoto Kino let a single tear fall to the floor she stared at, her hands crossed in her lap. Ranma had been her first friend, and her first boyfriend. She remembered fondly how he and Ryouga had always fought, how she and he would lead Ryouga home afterwards. She remembered their first kiss and, though she'd surprised Ranma with it, how he reacted. He'd stayed her penpal and had sent her letters quite often, at least once a week. She remembered how she'd broken up with him, saying she'd missed him and couldn't stand loving a man she couldn't hold. She'd regretted it, knowing she'd hurt him. Three weeks passed, and Ranma never sent her a single letter. After three weeks, though, he told her he would respect her decision and that he'd always be her friend. The letter had been stained with tears. Just like the one in her pocket, the one from Ranma's friend, Kasumi, was.

Minako Aino buried her head in her arms, her body prone on Michiru's floor. It had been so long since she last fought alongside him. She remembered Ranma from her days in England. It had been so fun. At first, they done nothing but fight. Ranma had accidentally found out about Minako's secret and laughed, insulting the fact that a city was being saved by a girl. Instantly, the two were battling it out, Ranma's father mysteriously absent. And suddenly, the fighting turned into rivalry, which turned into the two fighting demons alongside each other, each in their own costume. Sailor V and the Wild Horse, England's saviors. There had been no youma or criminal that could stand up to them. But one day, his father arrived and dragged Ranma away. If he hadn't had her address, she'd never have seen him again. But now, he was gone. That nice girl, Kasumi, had sent her a letter about it. And Minako missed him.

A patter of footsteps told everyone that Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were coming down the stairs. Setsuna instantly kicked Mamoru and Usagi out of her armchair and sat down, taking a deep breath as Michiru and Hotaru sat down on either side of Haruka.

"You're all wondering why I called you here. Well, earlier, Michiru received a letter from her mother, Nodoka, telling us that Michiru's brother, Ranma, died some days ago."

Michiru nodded. All the senshi were rapt with attention, though Rei, Makoto, and Minako were all wondering about Michiru's brother. Each were thinking the same thing. _"Ranma was Michiru's brother!"_

"With this letter came a DVD showing Ranma's last battle, a battle against the Phoenix God, Saffron. And I was surprised. For as I watched the battle, I realized that Ranma was...he was a man from the Silver Millenium. One that we all killed."

Silence reigned in the room. Makoto, Minako, and Rei shook. They had known him in the Silver Millenium? And they'd killed him! How? Anyone who knew Ranma couldn't help but like him, even if they hated him. Only hallucinating idiots could TRULY hate Ranma. Everyone waited for Setsuna to finish.

"To explain this, I need to tell you a story about the origins and history of the Silver Millenium. In the beginning..."

-------------Morisato House, Nekomi--------------------

Skuld flipped Banpei's switch, hopping from foot to foot as, once again, her latest invention revved up. The gears began turning, an engine began purring. Skuld activated the second switch on her latest Banpei model's back, and the purring of the engine turned into a roar. Banpei's latest body began to vibrate at high speed, and suddenly, he took off!

Straight through Keiichi's roof. Skuld scratched her head as the entire household peeked in on her. She chuckled and wiped the ash off of her face.

"Hehe...he wasn't supposed to take off like that..."

Belldandy smiled and shook her head while a mumbling Keiichi grabbed his toolbox and headed up to the roof. Urd snorted and just shrugged. As she began to head for her room, she heard Belldandy's voice lilting through the late nighth.

"Come on, Skuld-chan. You can sleep in my room tonight. Now, it's bedtime for you."

"Okay, oneechan..."

Just as she said that, the telephone rang. Urd, being closest, picked it up. In seconds, her facial expression went from disinterested and bored to disbelieving.

"F..Father! Are...are you certain! He...He's BACK!"

The voice on the other side confirmed it, and continued. Urd's face turned into a joyful, relieved grin, and she put the phone down when Kami-sama hung up. She turned and ran through the hallway.

"Bell! BELLLL! HE'S BACK!"

Skuld and Belldandy looked up at the figure in Belldandy's doorway. Skuld snorted and laid back on her futon.

"Who, your last boyfriend?"

Skuld's eyes widened when Urd not only uncharacteristically ignored Skuld's barb, but wrapped her arms around Belldandy and began to cry.

"He's back, Bell! He's back, and Father says I gotta help him with his reawakening in three days."

At thie, Bell started and grabbed Urd's shoulders.

"It's him! He's...he's really back!"

Urd only nodded, and Belldandy began to cry. She smiled sadly and hugged her knees, tears falling rapidly as she pulled a picture out and hugged it to her chest. Skuld's puzzled expression deepened.

"Who? Who's back?"

Urd smiled and hugged Skuld, surprising the hell out of the young goddess, before she pushed her to the bed and began to tuck Skuld in.

"Let me tell you a bedtime story this time, and it'll explain everything. You see, long, long ago, in a time there are no records of, there were only gods. There were no demons at all, only evil gods. And during this time, humanity prospered in an era known as the Silver Millenium. Each planet had their own kingdom, but all kingdoms answered to the queen of Luna, the moon. Now, each of the first rulers of these planets was gifted and represented by a god. Each of those gods, however, bowed their will to Hild-sama, who gifted Luna's queen with her own power. At the time, Hild-sama and Kami-sama loved each other very much, and Hild was the queen of Heaven, second in power only to Kami-sama. But both were very immature at the time, and did not realize the makings of war stirring in the Heavens. Both were so interested in the Silver Millenium that Kami-sama crafted the Silver Imperium Crystal for the royal line of Luna, while Hild crafted the Silence Glaive for Saturn's protectors. Both ordered the creation of the Neptune Aqua Mirror, the Uranus Space Sword, the Garnet Rod for Pluto, and the Crystal Sword for Venus. Kami-sama, so deeply interested in the Silver Millenium, chose a planet to bear him as a child. He was born as the son of Chronos, the king of Pluto, during the rule of the very first Selena. He retained all of his memories and powers, but his connection to Asgard was dampened by his temporary mortality. He lived a proud and gentle life, but frequently snuck away to a fountain in the court of Neptune, where he met Hild-sama in her own human form, the princess of Neptune. During one of these trips, he and Hild-sama conceived a child, a child of immeasurable destiny. Kami-sama and Hild-sama both let their godly traits out whenever they met, and so this child, when it was born, was a god. Or so Hild-sama and Kami-sama thought, at first."

"The child bore the marks of both Hild and Kami-sama. But he was not a god. Hild and Kami-sama both allowed their mortal forms to die with their child in a transport crash, choosing to let their child grow in Asgard. Time passed, and the Silver Millenium continued to prosper. A thousand years passed, and the child, whom they had named Voden, grew into a power to rival their own. Some of the other gods, jealous of the child's power, began to plant seeds of corruption into the hearts of the Silver Millenium's enemies. Hild-sama, seeing this, took them and placed them in the confines of Nifleheim as evil deities, the greatest punishment ever. But she had punished herself, for travelling to the then-barren Niflheim had turned her into a demon. But Kami-sama failed to notice this, as he had found in his son an even greater power than hid own. Somehow, when he and Hild were born mortal, they acquired a genetic code. Kami-sama's genetic code, in addition to his own power, had traits of Mercury, Venus, Luna, Uranus, and Pluto, while Hild's held her own plus Gaia, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune. They held these traits because of inter-kingdom marriages before them. As they now had genetic codes, when they conceived Voden, he inherited the traits of all of those planets. As each line held the powers of their planet's god, he, too, was born with the inherent abilities of those gods, plus his mother and father. And instead of one trait overwhelming the others, the genetic nature of his birth caused them all to combine and grow together. Kami-sama and Hild found this and decided to teach their child, still only an infant though a millenium had passed, about responsibility and love. They placed him in the womb of the queen of Neptune during the reign of the last Selenity."

"At the time, Neptune's queen was married to Pluto's king. She had lost her first husband, who had given her a beautiful daughter, Michelle, some time earlier. When Michelle was only two, Voden was born as a mortal by the name of Connor. He had no knowledge of his powers, and he grew up quickly, a proud and loving young man who cared deeply for those around him. He became a brilliant fighter by the time he was sixteen. But he wasn't only a brilliant fighter. He was a wonderful friend and brother. Belldandy and I, having been born by then, had decided to see what our big brother would be like as a big brother. We placed ourselves in the wombs of the Plutonian king's wife and mistress. I was in the wife, Bell was in the mistress. He was a wonderful big brother, and protected us both dearly. And he was also, apparently, a great little brother. Now, each planet had a Sailor Senshi, a protector of great power. Each senshi was a princess from the planet she represented, with one exception. As Connor was Michelle's brother, he frequently met the senshi after she joined them. He became a dearly loved friend by all of them but one. Her name was Setsuna. She wasn't a princess, she was simply the Guardian of the Gates of Time. And she hated him."

Skuld, rapt with attention, had her head in Belldandy's lap. Belldandy was smiling sadly, remembering those days with a wistful expression as she stroked Skuld's hair.

"Why?"

Urd started. She looked at Belldandy and Skuld and blinked.

"Why'd Setsuna hate Connor?"

Urd laughed and shook her head, remembering the reason and just chuckling.

"Because Setsuna could see the possibilities of the future in the Gates of Time. She was the daughter of the Goddess of Time and a mortal, and was born with the power to control the Gates of Time. And so she could see just about anything. But she couldn't see ANYTHING that involved him, except the past. And she hated not knowing anything. She had known mostly everything for over a thousand years. Now, Connor, or Voden, is my older brother. He was born only ten years before me. Belldandy was born of a different mother at the same time he was born as a mortal, as Connor. But she and I grew up quickly, while he remained an infant."

Skuld looked puzzled, but shrugged and let her hair get brushed by the sad Belldandy.

"Belldandy and I decided, when we saw Setsuna mistreating our older brother, to do something about it. But Kami-sama stopped us with a message in the stars. He, too, had seen it, and made us wait and see what Connor would do. And he did what Bell and I least expected. He kissed her."

Skuld stared at Urd, who just took a sip of some sake and returned to the narrative.

"As the Senshi of Pluto, she had certain duties she needed to perform. She was, as were the rest of the senshi but one, pledged to the Queen of Luna. Sailor Saturn was pledged to the Princess of Luna. But Sailor Pluto's duty bade her attend the Imperial Ball once a year with an escort. As Connor had come of age, she was duty-bound to attend the ball as his escort, a duty she did not look forward to. As they travelled, by royal airship, she decided she'd like to try to verbally torture him. We, as princesses, were there as well. And we watched him stand up, walk over to her, and let her abuse him. She insulted his honor, his manhood, and everything else she could think of. He was civilized, and treated the conversation like it was just that. We watched as he began to turn her heart around. And, without warning, he just bent down, kissed her, and told her that he believed he had the most beautiful woman at the ball for his date. She smiled throughout the whole thing. They never kissed again, at least not to our knowledge, but she was almost inseparable from him for every single day after that."

"After that, we decided to reveal to him what he really was. We received Father's approval, and he joined us. We all appeared to him and Setsuna during one of his training sessions, with her as his sensei. Father simply walked up and touched them both on the forehead, and Connor remembered everything, and knew more. Connor told Father that he was not a god, but he did not know what he was. Father replied, telling Connor that he was the true Death, the embodiment of Judgment, Right, Guidance, and Justice. He was, by simply existing, guiding the souls of the dead to Asgard for judgement. And that night, Connor made a choice none of us saw. He chose to remain human. Setsuna was overjoyed that her best friend would stay with her. And Father smiled and allowed Connor to use his powers on a smaller scale, though Setsuna did not know that. Connor simply smiled and Father left. We became his younger mortal siblings once more. But the war in Asgard finally erupted. Four of the weaker gods, calling themselves Plague, Famine, Destruction, and Death, were envious of Connor's power, and took this as an opportunity to kill him. They used two of his best friends, Beryl and Aria, against him. Beryl's jealousy of the Princess of the Moon was accelerated by Plague. Aria's homeland was scorched by Destruction. And this marked the beginning of a war in Midgard and Asgard both. Kami-sama was so absorbed in battling the evil gods that he did not notice the battles on Midgard unfolding."

"Beryl assaulted the various kingdoms under the influence of Metallia, one of the first demons Hild sealed away. Beryl, locked away from her own body, could only watch as she murdered one after another the parents of her closest friends. And her only chance to help was torn away from her."

Skuld yawned and hugged Belldandy's knees, looking expectantly up at Urd.

"Connor had, unbeknownst to all in the system, begun to change into an alternate form in order to battle the various monsters in and around the Silver Millenium. This alternate form was a silver-haired man with a single black wing. An incredibly sharp transformable scythe as his weapon, he began to judge those around him and destroyed the monsters who attempted to kill his friends. But the senshi had been looking for him. Destruction had used that guise himself to scorch Aria's homeland. And he had soon after used the same guise to report to Beryl that the deed had been done."

"This sealed his fate. He was charging across a battlefield one day in his mortal body, protecting the senshi from an attack by a fleet of Beryl's youma on the plains of Venus when the four gods mercilessly pounded him. In his mortal form, he could not stand the assault and so he transformed. Just as he finished and prepared to face the gods, he found that they had disappeared. He shrugged and began to finish the battle, finishing the last of the youma with his scythe. He began to walk to his transport, forgetting what form he was in, when a temporal blast nailed him. He was being attack by the Sailor Senshi. Belldandy and I, in our mortal forms, did not know that he was Connor, and so we leapt out of the transport and began helping the senshi, hitting him with whatever we could. Aria, a Phoenix from Mars, helped us."

"We killed him. He could not fight back, because he knew we did not know it was him. And he could not run, because his power was drained from the battle. All he could do was die. Before our very eyes, we watched the Silver Demon, as he was called, become the man our lives had revolved around. Destruction appeared above us, laughing maniacally. He changed into the very form we had killed, the Silver Demon, and showed us that we had murdered the wrong man. He was then joined by Plague, Famine, and the false Death and combined with them into the form of Apocalypse. He began to summon the end of Creation as the silver light of the Imperium Crystal echoed through the system, sending the Senshi, a prince from Earth, and the Lunar princess forward in time. Apocalypse was separated into four once more, and Kami-sama sealed them and the evil gods in Asgard into Niflheim. Hild-sama, too, went to Niflheim, to keep watch over the demons as one herself. But neither Asgard nor Niflheim could find the soul of the Fallen God."

Belldandy had cried herself to sleep, and Skuld yawned loudly and smiled as she fell asleep. Urd nodded, finished her sake, and went to prepare for her brother's reawakening...

-------------------Tofu's Clinic, Three Days Later---------------------

Fourteen people waited in suspense in the waiting room. A mother and daughter held each other's hand, each one praying to the heavens above it was true. An ex-girlfriend prayed for the chance to right a past wrong. Two sisters waited expectantly by the door. An old friend paced irritably while another sat subdued. A young fan and daughter looked out a window hopefully, her hands crossed in prayer. Two newer friends held each other, each hoping to see him once again. An old rival looked forward, hoping for a real chance to apologize. A best friend from long ago sipped a cup of coffee, her hand shaking with nerves. A daughter sharing another's body prayed her father was alright. An old friend-turned-murderer hoped her friend would forgive her.

All their eyes were riveted on the door as it began to open. Tofu Ono entered the room, shaking his head in wonder.

"I don't believe this. I saw his body for the autopsy! He couldn't have lived! But..."

Everyone looked at Tofu angrily. Tofu hastily caught his breath and looked at everyone present, doing his best to ignore Kasumi's presence.

"It's Ranma all right. There's no doubt about it. He's got all the scars I remember, plus a big new one, but it's him. I have no idea how, but...Ranma is alive."

A commotion behind him made him turn around and back into the crowd. Fifteen pairs of eyes behld the figure before them. He was six-foot-three, and his shirtless chest revealed countless scars that his recent death had brought into a stark red color compared to his tan skin. The doctor had removed the pigtail's binding, letting his naturally spiky hair flow around his shoulders and in front of his eyes. But to everyone in the room, the greatest changes lay in his face and on his back. Every person in the room bore enough divine blood, or had ethereal vision, to the extent that they all could see that Ranma now had a pair of wings and and x-shaped mark slashing from his forehead across the bridge of his nose. Another pair of slashes, one under each eye, helped contrast the one in the center of his face. His cobalt eyes, swirled with black and red, looked around the room puzzlingly. He looked at each face in the crowd, speaking the names in his mind as he matched them to faces.

"Mother? Michan? Kasumi, Nabiki, Kuno? Reichan? Mina-chan? Mako-chan? Setsuna? Urd, Bell? My little Firefly? Ari-chan? Doc? And...who...? 'Nami-chan, is that you?"

Everyone in the crowd nodded as he spoke their names, smiles of joy and love breaking out into each of their faces. Two of the members of the crowd, Hotaru and a cyan-haired young lady leapt from their seats and hugged his knees, as he bent down and kissed their foreheads. He lifted them both up as he stood, smiling broadly. Suddenly, a frown crossed his face and he looked at everyone assembled. He chose his words carefully.

"Who am I?"

-------------------Author's Note---------------------

Fuuuuuuuck meeeeeeeee, that's a longass chapter. I can't believe there was so much to put here. And there's more I wanted to put! Yeesh. R&R.

Oh, yeah, list of the fourteen people carrying Ranma. Somebody sent me an e-mail askin' for it, so I decided to put it up here:

Nodoka Saotome

Kasumi Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Tatewaki Kuno

Rei Hino

Makoto Kino

Michiru Kaiou

Setsuna Meiou

Minako Aino

Urd

Belldandy

Hotaru Tomoe

Aria/Saffron

Guess the last one. Go on, just guess.


End file.
